Le cas Arthur Fleck : Analyse et Diagnostic
by ReiPan
Summary: Quelques mois après l'internement de Arthur Fleck à Arkham, il est temps pour l'équipe de professionnels de l'asile de se pencher sur son cas : anamnèse, analyse psychologique, diagnostic psychiatrique et propositions de prises en charge sont au programme. /!\ Contient des spoilers sur le film Joker /!\


**Le cas Arthur Fleck**

**.**

_Salutations distinguées à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !_

_Avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, je tenais à écrire cette petite présentation pour situer un peu les choses._

_Tout d'abord il ne s'agit pas d'une loooongue fiction comme je peux en avoir l'habitude, mais d'un court OS (enfin, court, mais de plus d'une dizaine de pages word quand même)._

_Cette histoire en un unique chapitre relate une réunion d'équipe à l'asile d'Arkham, dont le but est de retracer les éléments importants de l'histoire de vie (anamnèse) de Arthur Fleck, ainsi que de faire une analyse psychologique de ce personnage et d'établir un diagnostic psychiatrique._

_Ceci est une **fiction**, je ne prétends aucunement détenir un savoir tout-puissant._

_De plus, c'est une histoire inspirée du film Joker qui, vous le savez si vous l'avez vu, fait largement appel à la subjectivité ; donc je base ce que j'écris sur **ma propre perception** du film._

_Puisque je voulais inclure un point de vue psychiatrique, j'ai décidé d'amener comme personnage la chère psychiatre de l'univers DC, Harleen Quinzel ! (Il s'agit d'une **totale liberté** de ma part ; comme vous le savez elle n'apparaît nullement dans le film, mais j'ai choisi de la placer là)._

_Enfin, pour celles/ceux qui s'attendent à de l'action ou de la romance, sachez qu'il n'y en aura nullement ici. Il s'agit juste d'une réflexion, entre plusieurs personnages de mon imagination, à propos du "cas" Arthur Fleck._

_Ah, et bien sûr, dans la mesure où cette histoire reprend de nombreux éléments du film, il y a un risque de **spoils **pour ceux/celles qui ne l'ont pas vu. Be careful !_

_Après tout ceci, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt à travers la petite note d'auteur que laisserais à la fin._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harleen Quinzel marchait à pas rythmés dans le couloir principal de l'aile Est de l'asile d'Arkham, défilant au milieu des nombreux murs d'un blanc immaculé et croisant parfois certains de ses collègues qu'elle saluait alors d'un rapide signe de tête. La jeune psychiatre consulta sa montre, qui indiquait 13h58. Bien, elle serait pile à l'heure pour le début de la réunion.

Harleen n'était pas particulièrement enchantée de devoir se rendre à cette réunion d'équipe qui avait été programmée trop vite à son goût. Celle-ci devait porter sur l'analyse pluri-disciplinaire permettant de poser un diagnostic psychiatrique sur l'un de ses nouveaux patients : Arthur Fleck.

Si cela était trop rapide à son goût, c'est parce qu'en général les réunions diagnostiques n'avait lieu qu'après qu'un nouveau patient soit arrivé depuis au moins trois à six mois dans l'établissement. Or, concernant Arthur Fleck, il était interné à l'asile d'Arkham depuis seulement deux mois. Bref, Harleen n'aimait pas que l'on précipite les choses, surtout lorsque les enjeux concernaient un être humain. Dans leurs métiers, il fallait savoir prendre le temps de réfléchir et de pouvoir cerner leurs patients dans leurs singularités et leurs complexités.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant la salle de réunion Harleen toqua deux légers coups contre la porte puis pénétra dans la salle. Elle constata que ses collègues étaient déjà arrivés : le psychiatre chef de service, Warren Anderson, était installé en bout de table ; à sa gauche était assise Taylor MacDougal, la psychologue chargée du suivi psychologique de son patient, et face à elle se trouvait Isaac Davis, l'aide-soignant référent de Arthur Fleck.

Harleen prit alors place à côté d'Isaac Davis ; à présent, les membres chargés de l'établissement du diagnostic étaient tous réunis.

« Bien, commença le chef de service une fois qu'elle fut installée. Merci à tous pour votre ponctualité. Nous allons à présent pouvoir commencer cette réunion » entama-t-il tout en mettant en évidence devant lui toute une liasse de papiers, parmi lesquels Harleen reconnut le dossier de son patient.

« Avant de commencer, dit alors la jeune psychiatre, j'aimerais souligner la temporalité inhabituelle d'une telle réunion. Comme vous le savez, d'ordinaire nous attendons plus de temps avant de nous lancer dans l'élaboration d'un diagnostic psychiatrique de l'un de nos nouveaux patients, et ce afin de laisser plus de temps d'adaptation et la possibilité d'observer une possible évolution des troubles. Je pense qu'entamer cette réunion aussi rapidement doit interroger notre éthique professionnelle. »

Le chef de service se passa une main sur son visage. Il était habitué à travailler avec sa collègue psychiatre et savait à quel point elle pouvait être tatillon, voire parfois franchement protectrice envers ses patients.

« Miss Quinzel, lui répondit Warren Anderson d'une voix lasse. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le patient faisant l'objet de cette réunion est particulièrement lié à des revers politiques au vu des événements qui l'ont conduit dans notre établissement. Dites-moi donc, qui doit gérer la pression médiatique et qui donc fixe les dates de pareilles réunions diagnostiques ? »

Harleen croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle voyait parfaitement où son collègue voulait en venir.

« Le directeur, bien sûr lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

\- Exactement, répondit Anderson. Le directeur, qui soit dit en passant est votre responsable hiérarchique direct. Allez-vous contester les ordres de votre supérieur, Miss Quinzel ? »

Harleen ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer aux décisions du directeur d'Arkham, mais elle ne ferait pas le plaisir de faire croire qu'elle pouvait être bien sagement d'accord avec celle-ci.

Après quelques instants de silence Anderson, reprit la parole.

« Bon, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, peut-être pouvons-nous commencer ? »

Harleen, les bras toujours croisés, ne répondit pas un mot ; mais les deux autres professionnels présents approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Je vous rappelle donc la procédure classique, expliqua Anderson. Nous allons d'abord évoquer les antécédents familiaux et personnels de monsieur Arthur Fleck, puis nous travaillerons sur les éléments permettant de déterminer le début et l'évolution de ses troubles. Ensuite nous parlerons de son arrivée dans l'établissement et des deux mois qui se sont écoulés ; tout ceci pour conclure à un diagnostic psychiatrique ainsi que pour penser les prises en charges que nous pourrons à l'avenir proposer à ce patient. Des questions ? »

Le silence lui répondit. La procédure était claire, d'autant plus que chacun des protagonistes présents avait l'habitude de ce genre de réunion.

« Bien, enchaîna le chef de service tout en se saisissant du dossier de leur nouveau patient. Arthur Fleck donc, âgé de trente ans, né de parents biologiques inconnus, a été adopté à l'âge de six mois par madame Penny Fleck. Alors qu'il était âgé d'environ un an et demi, Arthur Fleck a été confié aux bons soins de l'hôpital Gotham Général puis à ceux des services sociaux de la ville pour un placement en foyer d'aide à l'enfance. Ces événements ont été la conséquence d'un appel aux forces de l'ordre de la part d'un voisin de madame Fleck. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, il a été constaté que le jeune Arthur Fleck était attaché à un radiateur et portait la marque de nombreux sévices corporels. Le concubin de madame Fleck était alors présent dans l'appartement et a donc été interpellé ; ce monsieur s'est par la suite révélé être l'auteur des dits sévices. »

Warren Anderson marqua une pause, se passant la main sur le front. Il n'était jamais agréable de lire de pareilles histoires de vie, même s'il fallait bien avouer qu'elles étaient légions parmi les patients de l'asile.

« Peu de temps après cette première arrestation, la sécurité de la Tour Wayne a contacté les autorités car madame Fleck faisait un esclandre dans le hall de l'immeuble. La police et le SAMU sont arrivés sur place ; elle a d'abord été reçue aux urgences psychiatriques du Gotham Général avant d'être interrogée par les forces de police. Elle s'est révélée particulièrement délirante et a finalement été admise ici, à Arkham. »

Anderson marqua une nouvelle et s'adressa à ses collègues.

« Avez-vous des éléments à ajouter ? »

Taylor MacDougal, la psychologue, prit alors la parole.

« Arthur Fleck dit n'avoir aucun souvenir de cette période, ce qui peut parfaitement se comprendre au vu de l'âge qu'il avait à l'époque. Ce n'est que très récemment, alors qu'il était venu ici quelque temps avant son propre internement et qu'il a subtilisé le dossier médical de sa mère, qu'il a appris les faits. D'après ses dires je pense pouvoir affirmer que ces révélations l'ont bouleversé ; cependant il arrive à leur donner du sens dans son histoire de vie, notamment concernant l'impact que ces faits ont pu avoir sur son histoire et sur ses troubles. Mais nous y reviendrons en détail dans la seconde partie de notre procédure. »

Le chef de service hocha la tête tout en prenant des notes ; puis il releva la tête et regarda ses autres collègues pour voir s'ils avaient d'autres élément à apporter.

« Autre chose ?

\- Pas pour le moment » répondit Harleen.

L'aide-soignant référent hocha également la tête.

« Bien, poursuivons. Une fois madame Fleck sortie d'Arkham,c'est-à-dire environ huit mois plus tard, celle-ci a entamé la procédure pour reprendre la garde de son fils et a fini par l'obtenir. Arthur Fleck aura donc passé dix mois en foyer avant de revenir vivre avec sa mère. Par la suite, d'après les éléments dont nous disposons, ils auraient continué à vivre uniquement tous les deux et ce dans le même appartement, dont monsieur Fleck est d'ailleurs devenu le propriétaire suite au décès récent de sa mère, qu'il a assassiné alors qu'elle était hospitalisée suite à un accident vasculaire cérébral. »

Anderson soupira devant de une pareille information ; il décida de ne pas s'y attarder plus que cela, le rapport de police explicitant bien les faits. Inutile de développer ce qu'ils savaient déjà, il valait mieux essayer de combler les trous.

« Entre temps, que savons-nous d'autres sur Arthur Fleck ? demanda-t-il. Par exemple, avez-vous des informations concernant sa scolarité ? »

La psychologue reprit alors la parole.

« Monsieur Fleck n'est pas extrêmement bavard et ne s'étend pas vraiment sur son enfance. Néanmoins j'ai pu relever dans son discours qu'il est toujours resté à Gotham et a suivi un cursus général jusqu'au bac ; il aurait redoublé à deux reprises, une fois à l'école primaire et une autre fois au lycée, du fait de, je le cite, certains "problèmes d'attention en classe".Il dit que sa mère a été un grand soutien et l'a poussé à terminer ses études pour qu'il puisse, je le cite là aussi, "être heureux" et "avoir un avenir radieux". Il a également dit n'avoir jamais eu un grand intérêt pour l'école et ses apprentissages, mais qu'il a "joué le jeu" jusqu'au bout pour faire plaisir à sa mère. »

Harleen repensa à un élément que lui avait dit Arthur lors de l'un de leurs entretiens.

« Arthur Fleck m'a également dit, ajouta-t-elle, que c'est à l'école qu'il a appris que les autres pouvaient être "aussi bêtes que méchants". Mais il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, il n'y a donc pas vraiment d'élément concret à en tirer pour le moment. »

Ils attendirent tous que leur chef de service finisse de prendre ses notes.

« C'est noté pour le parcours scolaire, répondit-il. Concernant son parcours professionnel, j'ai trace dans son dossier de divers petits boulots qui n'ont jamais duré plus de quelques mois. Avez-vous des éléments à apporter ?

\- De ce que j'en sais, répondit alors la psychologue, le seul travail qu'il a véritablement aimé fut son intervention en tant que clown dans un service hospitalier pédiatrique. Cela n'a été que le temps d'une journée et n'a pas été renouvelé, ce qui semble l'avoir beaucoup déçu.

\- Ah, répondit Anderson en consultant le dossier, celui où il a été viré car il était suspecté d'avoir une arme à feu sur lui ?

\- C'est exact, répondit Taylor MacDougal.

\- Il m'en a parlé aussi, souligna Harleen.

\- A moi aussi, compléta Isaac, l'aide-soignant. Il en parle souvent, ça a l'air d'avoir beaucoup compté pour lui.

\- Et ça a marqué une rupture difficile » conclut Taylor, la psychologue.

Le chef de service rajouta quelques annotations avant de poursuivre.

« Et ensuite, reprit-il, il y a eu ses petites apparitions dans des clubs de la ville en tant que comique... Avant de finalement passer dans le show de Franklin Murray, et de passer à l'acte comme vous le savez tous. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement, chacun d'entre eux se souvenant parfaitement de l'événement télévisé dont il était question.

« Autre chose concernant ses antécédents personnels ?Je ne sais pas, d'autres membres de la famille, des amis, des contacts avec des institutions..?

\- Pas d'autres membres dans sa famille il me semble, répondit Harleen.

\- Non, en effet, confirma la psychologue.

\- Par contre il parle parfois d'un ami, souligna l'aide-soignant. Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle...

\- Gary, non ?

\- Oui, Gary, c'est bien ça, confirma Harleen.

\- D'accord. Personne d'autre ? demanda le chef de service.

\- Pas que l'on sache » répondit Harleen après avoir interrogé ses collègues du regard.

Elle vit alors la psychologue fouiller dans ses notes.

« J'ai relevé par contre qu'il a été suivi par une psychologue d'un centre médico-psychologique de Gotham. Est-ce que vous voulez que l'on en parle maintenant ou bien dans la seconde partie de notre procédure ?

\- Je pense que cela relève plus de la partie de la réunion concernant ses troubles ; mais allez-y, nous avons apparemment terminé la première partie concernant son histoire de vie et cela fera une bonne transition. »

MacDougal parcourut alors ses notes personnelles.

« J'ai réussi à prendre contact avec cette psychologue, cependant ce n'a pas été chose aisée car c'est une des antennes médico-psychologiques qui a dû fermer du fait des coupes budgétaires. Avant cette fermeture, Arthur Fleck était suivi par cette psychologue une fois par semaine et voyait également le psychiatre du centre une fois tous les deux mois. Le psychiatre lui avait prescrit un traitement comprenant sept médicaments dont des neuroleptiques, antidépresseurs, anxiolytiques et hypnotiques – je vous fais passer la copie de l'ordonnance, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une feuille vers son collègue, vous y verrez plus clair que moi. Une fois le CMP fermé, monsieur Fleck a arrêté son traitement car il n'a pas été directement redirigé vers un autre centre, il était sur liste d'attente pour amorcer un suivi sur un autre établissement. Concernant son suivi psychologique avec la psychologue du CMP, celle-ci fait part dans le compte-rendu qu'elle nous a adressé d'hallucinations visuelles et auditives apparemment stabilisées par le traitement, d'idées noires récurrentes malgré le traitement sous anti-dépresseur, et la persistance du rire prodromique lié à une lésion neurologique. Je vous donne ce compte-rendu, dit-elle entendant une nouvelle feuille au chef de service, si vous souhaitez l'ajouter au dossier de monsieur Fleck.

\- Je prends, répondit le psychiatre, cela fera d'autres éléments sur lesquels nous appuyer. Bien, que pouvons-nous dire du début des troubles de monsieur Arthur Fleck ?

\- En premier lieu j'évoquerais sa pathologie du rire, enchaîna la psychologue. Cela est décrit, dans le compte-rendu que je vous ai joint, comme un rire prodromique lié à une lésion neurologique, que nous pouvons mettre en lien avec les abus vécus dans son enfance. Les maltraitances physiques que monsieur Fleck a vécu ont pu engendrer, suite à un coup violent, une telle lésion cérébrale. Néanmoins je me suis demandée s'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un potentiel syndrome de la tourette non-verbal, voire même d'une bizarrerie liée à un fonctionnement psychotique mal compensé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Harleen parcourut alors ses propres notes.

« J'ai trouvé la trace dans ses antécédents d'un traumatisme crânien lorsqu'il était très jeune, lié en effet aux maltraitances de la part de l'ex-conjoint de sa mère. Pour ma part je pencherais donc pour qualifier ce rire pathologique de rire prodromique, en effet.

\- Je pense que c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable, répliqua le chef de service qui parcourait le dossier. Mais vos autres hypothèses sont intéressantes et nous pouvons peut-être les garder en tant qu'hypothèses différentielles. »

Il tourna encore quelque pages au milieu du silence, puis relança la discussion.

« Bien, que pouvons-nous dire à présent de ses autres troubles ?

\- Pour revenir à son histoire infantile, reprit la psychologue, je pense que cette relation avec l'ex-conjoint mais également le fait d'avoir été séparé très tôt de sa mère, lors de son placement en foyer, a dû engendrer des modalités d'attachement insécure voire une problématique abandonnique. En effet, on peut voir dans son histoire adulte que les ruptures et abandons sont relativement nombreux : au niveau de son travail, de son suivi au Centre Médico-Psychologique... Il y a là quelque chose qu'il a connu dans son enfance et qui se rejoue, renforçant un peu plus ses modalités relationnelles. Je soulignerais également le rapport à sa mère ; malgré cet abandon précoce ils ont par la suite de nouveau vécu ensemble, entretenant des liens très étroits : monsieur Fleck n'avait pas particulièrement d'amis, nous n'avons pas trace de relations amoureuses... il a habité avec sa mère jusqu'à ses trente ans – et donc jusqu'à son internement – ne côtoyait qu'elle, était très proche d'elle d'après ses dires – il lui donnait le bain, lui donnait parfois à manger, regardait la télé avec elle dans son lit... Je partirais donc sur l'hypothèse d'un mode de relation fusionnel. »

Le chef de service continuait à prendre ses notes.

« Attachement insécure, problématique abandonnique, relation fusionnelle..., disait-il à voix basse tout en écrivant chaque mot après l'autre. Bien, nous avons déjà là plusieurs éléments qui prennent racine dans l'histoire de notre patient. Qu'avez-vous d'autre ? demanda-t-il à ses collègues.

\- Nous n'avons que très peu d'éléments concernant le reste de son enfance et son adolescence, répondit Harleen. Il a dû continuer à se construire peu à peu au fil de ses expériences, sans que nous n'ayons d'élément médico-légal particulier à prendre en compte. Néanmoins je pense qu'il est possible de parler d'un repli social ainsi que d'une quête identitaire qui l'a suivi jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

\- Hm hm, répondit le chef de service qui continuait à prendre ses notes. Et concernant l'évolution des troubles ?

\- Dans le compte-rendu de la psychologue du CMP, reprit MacDougal, vous verrez qu'il est question d'une première décompensation psychique à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans. Monsieur Fleck aurait alors été interné dans un service psychiatrique – non pénitentiaire, pas comme Arkham – à cette occasion. Pour autant je n'en ai pas trouvé mention ailleurs de son dossier, et le nom du dit service ne nous a pas été communiqué. Je n'ai donc pas pu vérifier cette information. »

Le chef de service se massa alors les tempes, semblant agacé.

« Encore une perte d'information grâce à notre beau système administratif ? lui lança alors Harleen sur un ton sarcastique, elle-même étant habituée à de pareils manques d'informations dans les parcours de soins de ses patients.

\- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit Anderson en relevant la tête. La psychologue du CMP ne mentionne pas le nom du service où il a été admis, vous êtes sûre ?

\- Certaine, répondit la psychologue.

\- Arthur Fleck a déjà parlé de cette professionnelle du centre, ajouta alors l'aide-soignant. Il dit qu'elle ne l'écoutait jamais, alors... ce n'est pas peut-être pas si surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas retenu le nom du service en question.

\- Attention de ne pas vous faire happer par le discours des patients, le reprit Harleen.

\- Euh, oui, pardon. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une simple remarque... » répondit l'aide-soignant qui pensait avoir pu fournir une explication au manque auquel ils étaient confrontés.

« Bon, reprit leur chef de service, j'essaierai de contacter l'ancien psychiatre de ce CMP, s'il a gardé les dossiers de ses anciens patients il doit bien avoir ça noté quelque part. On ne peut pas laisser le parcours de soin de monsieur Fleck sans une information aussi importante. »

Le silence régna quelques instants avant que Warren Anderson ne reprenne.

« Bien. Nous parlions donc d'une éventuelle décompensation psychique, enchaîna-t-il en consultant le compte-rendu de la psychologue du CMP que lui avait fait passer sa collègue, apparemment sur un mode psychotique, à l'âge de 25 ans, ayant nécessité une hospitalisation du fait de... "l'importance des troubles et des accès de violence" décrypta-t-il dans sa lecture. Et c'est tout, dit-il en retournant le document qui ne comprenait plus d'autres lignes. C'est franchement maigre, reprit-il d'une mine renfrognée, il va vraiment falloir que quelqu'un retrouve de quoi nous donner plus d'éléments... » maugréa-t-il tout en se notant en rouge dans son calepin "_APPELER PSYCHIATRE CMP FLECK"_ avant de le souligner deux fois.

Harleen ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire un coin. Bien sûr elle n'aurait pas eu envie de sourire si ça avait été elle qui aurait dû se coltiner la recherche d'informations dissimulées on ne savait trop où. Mais bon, pour une fois que ça ne tombait pas sur elle...

« Et donc, reprit Anderson d'une voix dans laquelle on sentait toujours son agacement, l'évolution des troubles ?

\- Je pense, compléta Harleen, que l'on peut faire l'hypothèse que pendant cette fameuse hospitalisation, un traitement médicamenteux a dû être instauré, que l'état de Arthur s'est stabilisé, ce qui lui a permis de sortir, et que c'est alors que le suivi avec le CMP – suivi médicamenteux et psychologique – a dû être installé.

\- Hm hm, à confirmer donc, répondit son collègue tout en prenant de nouvelles notes.

\- Au fait, dit alors la psychologue, j'ai relevé que le centre médico-psychologique a fermé quasiment au même moment que le triple meurtre du métro. On a là deux événements majeurs qui ont pu être en interaction : le triple homicide et l'arrêt des médicaments.

\- Et juste après ça, ajouta Harleen, on a le meurtre de Penny Fleck et celui de Franklin Murray. Un bel enchaînement ! »

Harleen laissa son sarcasme planer dans l'air quelques instants.

« Bon, et que pouvons-nous dire de ces événements-ci ? Monsieur Fleck était-il délirant ? Halluciné ? Les meurtres étaient-ils planifiés ?

\- Délirant pas vraiment, répondit Harleen à son collègue, du moins de ce que j'ai pu en saisir dans son discours. »

Elle repensa alors à ses entretiens avec Arthur. Un homme en souffrance, avec une histoire de vie aussi triste que morcelée... Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine compassion pour lui. Arthur Fleck était la représentation typique de la noirceur écoulant de l'environnement de Gotham. Et pour cela, elle le trouvait également fascinant.

« Mais on peut tout de même dire qu'il est en conflit avec la réalité, reprit sa collègue psychologue la sortant alors de ses pensées.

\- Oui, exact, dit Harleen en se ressaisissant. Donc délirant non, pas franchement. Halluciné par contre oui. Il a décrit plusieurs événements qui n'ont probablement pas eu lieu – il le dit lui-même, ce qui révèle une certaine capacité d'auto-critique et de contact avec la réalité, bien que difficile. Pour les meurtres, il semblerait qu'aucun n'ait été véritablement planifié, ils ont plutôt été commis sous le coup d'impulsions. »

Le chef de service continuait à prendre notes des propos de ses collègues.

« Bien, dit-il alors. Arrive ensuite son procès qui l'a conduit jusqu'à notre établissement. A présent, que pouvons-nous dire de l'évolution de monsieur Fleck à Arkham ? »

Isaac Davis, l'aide-soignant, prit alors la parole.

« Au départ monsieur Fleck était très renfermé, il ne souhaitait pas sortir de sa chambre même pour les repas et n'adressait la parole à personne – il riait seulement. Au début nous lui avons apporté les repas en chambre, et au bout de quelques jours il a commencé à nous dire quelques mots. Pas de grands discours, bien sûr, mais toujours quelques mots de plus. Ensuite je me suis entretenu avec lui et lui ai proposé d'essayer de prendre les repas en groupe, ce qu'il a accepté de faire quelques jours plus tard. Au départ ce n'étaient que les repas du midi puis, maintenant, il y prend les repas du soir aussi. Lors des moments collectifs il ne cherche pas à être en contact avec les autres patients : aux repas il est toujours assis à une table seule, et dans la salle de vie commune – il y va de temps en temps depuis la semaine dernière – il prend souvent une chaise et la met à l'écart pour regarder la télévision. Il y a eu une altercation avec un autre patient, monsieur D., au sujet du programme télévisé qu'ils voulaient regarder, mais à part ça rien d'autre. »

Anderson continuait ses notes et voulut récapituler les informations.

« Donc, petit-déjeuner en chambre, c'est ça ? Repas du midi et du soir en collectivité, nota-t-il, ça fait quoi, un mois que c'est régulier ? Et il se rend dans la salle de vie commune pour regarder la télévision... Il y va aux deux horaires d'ouverture ?

\- Non, répondit Isaac, il y va seulement à l'horaire d'après le repas du soir.

\- Hm. Pas de contact avec ses pairs donc ? Même pas pour jouer aux cartes dans la salle commune, ou pour essayer d'échanger un dessert lors des repas ? demanda le chef de service qui connaissait les petites habitudes de nombre de ses patients.

\- Non, rien de tout ça, répondit l'aide-soignant.

\- D'accord. Ensuite, qu'avons-nous d'autre ? demanda Anderson en se tournant vers ses deux autres collègues.

\- De mon côté, répondit la psychologue, monsieur Fleck est toujours amené aux entretiens sans opposition – il est arrivé parfois qu'il y ait du retard, mais cela est plutôt lié à l'organisation des agents de sécurité. Il n'est pas opposant, mais n'est pas dans l'échange pour autant ; comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt il est loin d'être bavard. Lorsque j'ai vu qu'il ne répondait pas à mes questions verbalement, je lui ai proposé de pouvoir me mimer la réponse. Cette médiation thérapeutique a bien pris : actuellement monsieur Fleck communique facilement par gestes, et après ses mimes vient souvent la parole. J'ai bien évidemment posé le cadre d'interdiction de contacts physiques, qui ne se sont d'ailleurs jamais produits jusque là. Je pense donc poursuivre notre thérapie, à la fois par les mots et les mimes, tant que cela lui convient.

\- Intéressant cette histoire de mimes, répondit Harleen. Pour ma part, même s'il est vrai qu'il n'est pas très bavard, nos entretiens se font uniquement verbalement. J'ai essayé avec lui de retracer son histoire de vie mais il a été très peu loquace à ce sujet. Il apprécie par contre parler de l'émission de Franklin Murray, c'est un sujet qui peut facilement lancer la discussion. A part ça, j'ai réussi à relever divers éléments tels que, comme je vous le disais, des hallucinations qu'il a rapporté, l'absence de remords concernant les meurtres qu'il a commis... J'ai par la suite travaillé avec lui à élaborer un traitement médicamenteux qui puisse lui correspondre, et surtout dont il puisse comprendre l'utilité. »

Harleen sortit alors sa feuille d'ordonnance.

« Comme neuroleptique je lui ai prescrit du Risperdal, à prendre deux fois par jour, matin et soir, afin de réduire la survenue d'hallucinations acoustico-visuelles. Je lui ai également prescrit du Lexomil comme anxiolytique, là aussi deux fois par jour aux mêmes heures. Ceci peut prévenir de potentielles angoisses et le sédater lors de moments d'agitation – j'ai également noté un comprimé en si besoin et lui ai fait savoir que l'équipe peut décider de le lui faire prendre selon certaines circonstances – agitation, anxiété, agressivité... – ou qu'il peut lui-même le demander s'il en ressent le besoin. Cela travaille l'alliance thérapeutique. Enfin je lui ai aussi prescrit un somnifère, du Zopiclone, du fait des difficultés d'endormissement qu'il m'a rapporté. Pour l'instant il n'y a eu aucun problème concernant les prises de médicaments, il s'est toujours montré compliant. »

Le chef de service termina de prendre ses notes avant de passer à la partie suivante.

« Bien. D'après tous les éléments de son histoire de vie et les nouveaux éléments depuis son entrée dans l'établissement, je vous propose donc d'élaborer un diagnostic avant d'aborder la prise en charge que nous pouvons proposer pour monsieur Fleck. Nous allons commencer par l'analyse psychologique. Taylor, si vous voulez bien ? »

La psychologue tendit alors une feuille vers son chef de service.

« Voici mon analyse, que je vais également vous résumer à l'oral. J'y ai listé les différents éléments étayant mes hypothèses. Je suis donc partie sur le fait que l'instance psychique dominante dans sa personnalité est l'Idéal du Moi, introduisant l'importante notion de narcissisme chez monsieur Fleck ; mais j'ai aussi relevé la prégnance de l'instance psychique du Ça, c'est-à-dire le pôle pulsionnel. Ensuite, la nature de son conflit psychique se situait à mes yeux d'abord entre son Moi et son Idéal du Moi ; à présent j'ai plutôt l'impression que le conflit se situe majoritairement entre son monde interne et le monde externe. Pour ce qui est de ses mécanismes de défenses psychiques, il s'agit surtout de déni, d'isolation de l'affect, de projection, de clivage du Moi ainsi que de clivage de l'objet. Concernant sa relation objectale je la qualifierais, comme nous l'avons dit plus tôt, de fusionnelle. A propos de la nature de son angoisse, il m'est encore difficile pour l'instant d'en dire quelque chose de certain, cet aspect n'étant que trop rarement abordé au cours de nos entretiens. En tout cas, avec ces éléments, je pencherais donc chez monsieur Fleck pour, dans un premier temps, une structure psychique de type état-limite qui aurait pu par la suite, du fait des événements de vie, se décompenser sur un versant plutôt psychotique. Je pense qu'actuellement un certain équilibre interne semble se mettre en place, et que le psychisme de monsieur Fleck est sans cesse en évolution.

\- Très bien, répondit Anderson, je joins votre rapport au dossier. »

Le psychiatre chef de service fit glisser la feuille détaillant cette analyse au milieu des nombreuses autres feuilles composant le dossier de leur patient.

« Miss Quinzel, reprit-il, quelles sont vos propres hypothèses d'un point de vue psychiatrique ? »

Harleen se redressa sur son siège avant de prendre la parole.

« D'après le Manuel Diagnostique et Statistique des Troubles Mentaux ainsi qu'au vu des différents éléments apportés, je fais l'hypothèse que Arthur Fleck souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité. Je vous rappelle les critères diagnostiques généraux de ce type de troubles :

_A. Modalité durable de l'expérience vécue et des conduites qui dévie notablement de ce qui est attendu dans la culture de l'individu. Cette déviation est manifeste dans au moins deux des domaines suivants :_

_\- (1) la cognition (c'est-à-dire la perception et la vision de soi-même, d'autrui et des événements)_

_\- (2) l'affectivité (c'est-à-dire la diversité, l'intensité, la labilité et l'adéquation de la réponse émotionnelle)_

_\- (3) le fonctionnement interpersonnel_

_\- (4) le contrôle des impulsions_

_B. Ces modalités durables sont rigides et envahissent des situations personnelles et sociales très diverses._

_C. Ce mode durable entraîne une souffrance cliniquement significative ou une altération du fonctionnement social, professionnel ou dans d'autres domaines importants._

_D. Ce mode est stable et prolongé et ses premières manifestations sont décelables au plus tard à l'adolescence ou au début de l'âge adulte._

_F. Ce tableau n'est pas mieux expliqué par les manifestations ou les conséquences d'un autre trouble mental, et ce mode durable n'est pas dû aux effets physiologiques directs d'une substance oud'une affection médicale générale. _»

Tous ses collègues hochèrent la tête, attendant la suite de ses hypothèses.

« Pour ma part, reprit Harleen, je penche vers le diagnostic d'un trouble de la personnalité schizotypique. Je vous en redonne la définition :

_Mode général de déficit social et interpersonnel marqué par une gêne aiguë et des compétences réduites dans les relations proches, par des distorsions cognitives et perceptuelles, et par des conduites excentriques. Le trouble apparaît au début de l'âge adulte et est présent dans des contextes divers, comme en témoignent au moins cinq des manifestations suivantes :_

_(1) idées de référence_

_(2) croyances bizarres ou pensée magique qui influencent le comportement _

_(3) perceptions inhabituelles, notamment illusions corporelles et autres_

_(4) pensée et langage bizarres (par exemple vagues, circonstanciés, métaphoriques, alambiqués ou stéréotypés)_

_(5) idéation méfiante ou persécutoire_

_(6) inadéquation ou pauvreté des affects_

_(7) comportement ou aspect bizarre, excentrique ou singulier_

_(8) absence d'amis proches ou de confidents en dehors des parents du premier degré_

_(9) anxiété excessive en situation sociale qui ne diminue pas quand le sujet se familiarise avec la situation et qui est due à des craintes persécutoires plutôt qu'à un jugement négatif de soi-même. _»

Harleen regarda ensuite ses collègues.

« Je pense que l'on peut exclure les critères 1, 2 et 7, mais bel et bien relever les critères suivants : le numéro 3 du fait des hallucinations visuelles et auditives, peut-être le numéro 4 car pour ma part je trouve son inscription dans le langage assez particulière, je pense aussi au numéro 5 du fait du sentiment de persécution relativement présent dans son discours, le numéro 6 notamment marqué par l'absence de remords quant aux différents meurtres qu'il a commis, et le numéro 7, comme vous en conviendrez sûrement, de par son aspect aussi excentrique que singulier. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je pense que c'est une hypothèse diagnostique intéressante, répondit la psychologue. Cela pourrait correspondre avec mon hypothèse d'une structure psychique de type état-limite ayant évolué vers une forme pathologique aux modalités de fonctionnement plutôt psychotiques. Nos deux analyses peuvent être complémentaires.

\- Ca pourrait coller avec ce que l'on observe sur le terrain aussi, répondit l'aide-soignant.

\- Vous excluez une schizophrénie ? demanda alors Anderson à sa jeune collègue.

\- Tout à fait, répondit Harleen sûre d'elle. Parmi les critères psychiatriques de la schizophrénie, il faut au moins deux des symptômes suivants : idées délirantes, hallucinations, discours désorganisé, comportement désorganisé, et des symptômes négatifs comme l'émoussement affectif par exemple. Or Arthur ne présente pas d'idées délirantes, pas de discours ni de comportement désorganisé, et pas non plus de symptômes négatif ; pour ce qui est de l'affect, par exemple, je ne parlerais pas d'émoussement mais plutôt de dysthymie ou d'inadéquation, vous voyez ? Cela ne ferait donc qu'un seul symptôme concernant Arthur : les hallucinations, ce qui n'est pas suffisant pour envisager le diagnostic de schizophrénie. »

Harleen repensa aux dites hallucinations que Arthur lui avait décrites en entretien.

Elle le revoyait encore, ses cheveux vert-délavé contrastant totalement avec sa tenue blanche de l'asile, arborant un sourire sans joie lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Sophie. Elle avait senti le désespoir dissimulé dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait vue dans le public du club, qu'il avait senti la douceur de ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, qu'il avait aimé l'avoir à son bras en marchant dans les rues... Pour au final se rendre compte que tout cela, tous ces merveilleux moments de couple, n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec Sophie ; il était resté le voisin bizarre à ses yeux, rien d'autre.

Harleen soupira intérieurement. Elle se disait que si seulement il avait eu une telle personne dans sa vie, quelqu'un à aimer et qui l'aimait en retour, alors... peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais fini ici, à Arkham.

« Bien, reprit alors le chef de service. L'équipe est-elle en accord avec ce diagnostic de trouble de la personnalité schizotypique ? »

L'ensemble des personnes présentes hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Parfait, je prends donc acte de ce diagnostic. Celui-ci sera révisé d'ici un an maximum, comme le prévoit notre procédure. »

Anderson signa au bas d'un document et se saisit ensuite d'une feuille vierge.

« Avant que nous nous séparions, nous allons aborder le dernier point prévu dans cette réunion : les prises en charge que nous pouvons proposer concernant monsieur Fleck. A un niveau institutionnel, enchaîna-t-il, nous nous sommes engagés à accueillir monsieur pour toute la durée de sa peine. A un niveau disciplinaire, que pouvez-vous proposer ?

\- Pour la vie quotidienne, répondit Isaac Davis, je propose que l'on continue à inclure monsieur Fleck aux repas collectifs du midi et du soir et aussi que l'on essaye de l'inclure pour le petit-déjeuner, tout en lui laissant bien sûr la possibilité de refuser s'il a besoin de moments de solitude. Pour favoriser son autonomie, nous lui proposerons de participer au ménage de sa chambre et à l'entretien de son linge, et en fonction des résultats nous pourrons aussi envisager lui proposer de participer à l'entretien de la collectivité. En fonction de sa capacité à être en relation non conflictuelle avec les autres patients, nous pourrons aussi lui proposer de se rendre au second temps d'ouverture de la salle de vie commune. Et puis nous continuerons à lui proposer le service de prêt de livres qui semble déjà l'intéresser.

\- Bien.

\- De mon côté, enchaîna Taylor MacDougal, je propose le maintien du suivi psychologique à deux fois par semaine. Parallèlement, je pense qu'il serait très intéressant de voir s'il est possible de l'intégrer à l'atelier théâtre que propose l'éducatrice spécialisée, cela pourrait se révéler très intéressant pour monsieur Fleck ; et selon ce que cela donnera, nous pourrons peut-être envisager aussi de lui proposer de faire partie du groupe thérapeutique de psychodrame ; je pense que cela serait tout indiqué pour lui.

\- Hm hm, intéressant en effet, répondit Anderson en notant toutes ces nouvelles idées. Et vous, miss Quinzel, qu'avez-vous à ajouter ? »

Warren Anderson releva la tête lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune réponse de la part de sa collègue. Il la regarda alors et observa que celle-ci semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Miss Quinzel ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

\- Hein ? répondit alors la jeune psychiatre qui redescendait sur Terre, sortant des souvenirs des entretiens avec Arthur. Euh oui, pardon, vous disiez ?

\- Quelles sont vos propositions de prise en charge ? reprit Anderson qui sentait la fatigue commencer à le gagner.

\- Et bien, répondit Harleen, je pense laisser son traitement médicamenteux tel quel pour le moment. Je vais travailler l'alliance thérapeutique et l'observance du traitement avec lui. J'évaluerai régulièrement les effets et réajusterait ma prescription en fonction... Et puis je continuerai à le recevoir une fois par semaine en entretien.

\- Bien. Autre chose? »

Chacun des protagonistes se regardèrent un à un. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Anderson referma le dossier devant lui et rangea son stylo.

« Dans ce cas, cette réunion touche à sa fin. Je vous remercie pour votre contribution et vous souhaite à tous une bonne après-midi. »

Tous se levèrent chacun leur tour et Harleen sortit à la suite de ses collègues, qu'elle salua avant de repartir à travers les couloirs par lesquels elle était arrivée un peu plus tôt. Mais alors qu'elle était lancée vers sa prochaine destination, il lui prit l'envie de faire un léger détour. Elle tourna donc dans un autre couloir de l'asile et marcha encore quelques pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'arrêtait devant la cellule – enfin, la chambre – où était interné Arthur Fleck. Au travers du petit hublot ornant la porte, elle le vit au fond de la pièce, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Harleen eut un petit pincement au cœur pour son patient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se poser une folle question :

Arthur Fleck devait-il vraiment finir ses jours à Arkham..?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tadam !_

_J'espère que tout ceci ne vous aura pas paru trop long ni fastidieux à lire, voire même que ça vous aura plu !_

_Comme je le disais dans l'avant-propos, tout ce que j'ai écrit ici est totalement subjectif et relève de la fiction, et ce même si je me base sur des théories psychologiques et psychiatriques._

_Concernant le personnage de Arthur Fleck, je propose le diagnostic psychiatrique de trouble de la personnalité schizotypique. Néanmoins j'imagine qu'il y aurait d'autres diagnostics qui pourraient correspondre ; c'est juste que celui-là me paraissait intéressant à évoquer._

_Pour ce qui est du personnage du Joker comme on en a la représentation habituellement, j'imaginerais plutôt un trouble de la personnalité narcissique. Pour celles/ceux que ça intéresse, je vous le détaille en suivant :_

« Mode général de fantaisies ou de comportements grandioses, de besoin d'être admiré et de manque d'empathie qui apparaissent au début de l'âge adulte et sont présents dans des contextes divers, comme en témoignent au moins cinq des manifestations suivantes :

(1) le sujet a un sens grandiose de sa propre importance (p. ex., surestime ses réalisations et ses capacités, s'attend à être reconnu comme supérieur)

(2) est absorbé par des fantaisies de succès illimité, de pouvoir, de splendeur, de beauté ou d'amour idéal

(3) pense être spécial et unique et ne pouvoir être admis ou compris que par des institutions ou des gens spéciaux et de haut niveau

(4) besoin excessif d'être admiré

(5) pense que tout lui est dû : s'attend sans raison à bénéficier d'un traitement particulièrement favorable et à ce que ses désirs soient automatiquement satisfaits

(6) exploite l'autre dans les relations interpersonnelles : utilise autrui pour parvenir à ses propres fins

(7) manque d'empathie : n'est pas disposé à reconnaître ou à partager les sentiments et les besoins d'autrui

(8) envie souvent les autres, et croit que les autres l'envient

(9)fait preuve d'attitudes et de comportements arrogants et hautains. »

_Si je devais écrire une suite à cette histoire, c'est sûrement vers ce type de fonctionnement psychique que je ferais évoluer notre cher personnage. (D'ailleurs c'est ce diagnostic que j'ai posé pour mon personnage pré-Joker dans "Déchéance")._

_M'enfin bon, j'ai déjà à peu près quarante-douze projets en cours donc je ne pense pas que j'écrirais de suite à cet OS. Ca pourrait être fun mais je ne vais très probablement pas me lancer là-dedans pour autant._

_Pour l'analyse psychologique je n'ai pas voulu trop développer, parce qu'il y a beaucoup de termes qui mériteraient des dizaines de lignes d'explications ; or je n'allais pas me lancer dans un pseudo cours de psychologie ici. Le but est de lire une fiction, pas quelque chose de trop rébarbatif ! Néanmoins si jamais vous avez des questions à ce sujet je serais ravie de vous répondre._

_En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce texte dont le thème principal est l'analyse psychologique ainsi que le diagnostic psychiatrique, certes, mais aussi en y glissant des petites thématiques telles que la pression médiatique au détriment du soin, les pertes d'informations du fait de la non-coordination de l'administratif... Et puis je me suis aussi lancée dans l'imagination d'un traitement médicamenteux mais, même si ces médicaments existe réellement, je ne sais pas pour autant si ce cocktail ferait bon ménage !_

_Enfin voilà, je pense qu'à présent je n'ai plus grand chose d'autre à vous dire._

_Donc si vous avez lu jusqu'ici je vous remercie pour votre attention et vous dis peut-être à bientôt lors d'une autre fanfiction !_

_ReiPan_


End file.
